


I've looking for you

by TossACoinToYourSourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Merman Stiles, Multi, Oblivious Derek, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TossACoinToYourSourwolf/pseuds/TossACoinToYourSourwolf
Summary: Derek había leído más textos mitológicos de los que podía recordar, pero jamás sintió que le hacían justicia a su naturaleza.Hombres lobo. Muy pocos sabían de ellos en realidad.Así que al leer el antiguo cuento de La Sirenita no se lo tomó seriamente, hasta que empezó a soñar con un castaño que se adentraba al mar,  llamándolo.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Sueños

**_Capítulo 1._ **

**_Sueños_ **

— _...Y entonces el lobo saltó encima de Caperucita Roja y..._

— _Eso está mal, un lobo jamás se vestiría con esas horribles ropas para atacar a una niña_ — _interrumpió un niño de ojos verdes, mirando enfadado a la mujer que leía en medio de la biblioteca a un grupo de niños._

— _Cariño, es sólo un cuento para niños, no es la vida real_ — _Talia, una hermosa mujer, tomó a su pequeño hijo por los hombros, mientras Laura, su hija mayor miraba con desconfianza a todos los presentes._

— _¡Pero está mal! Los hombres lobo..._ — _Derek no pudo decir más, ya que su madre lo tomó con delicadeza y salió del lugar con rapidez, evitando que su hijo soltará toda la verdad acerca de su naturaleza._

|||

20 años después, Derek aún recordaba ese día, cuando su madre lo llevó hasta la Reserva y le explicó que no podía enfadarse por lo que decían sobre ellos, pues nadie tenía que saber que existían realmente.

Aún así, como estudiante de literatura, Derek se frustraba cada vez que leía acerca de las cosas más absurdas sobre hombres lobo.

_Balas de plata_ , por todos los cielos, en qué estaban pensando.

_Dormir desnudo bajo la luz de la luna para convertirte en uno_ , completamente idiota.

_Beber agua de la huella de un lobo..._ , ¿era en serio?

Cora se burlaba de él, diciendo que sólo Derek podría seguir leyendo sobre cosas que le molestaban. Laura le mandaba nuevos textos sobre criaturas mitológicas porque le gustaba verlo quejarse por Skype sobre las inconsistencias. Peter solía leer partes completas en voz alta cuando Liam no estaba cerca. 

Fue por eso que cuando empezó a soñar con sirenas, no se preocupó. Erika, en su eterna chulería, le había regalado una colección de cuentos clásicos (ninguno sobre lobos u hombres lobo, se quejaba en secreto el moreno) para su cumpleaños y uno de ellos era el de La Sirenita. No quiso contarle a nadie, porque sabía que sólo se burlarían de él. Pero lo extraño no era que soñara que podía respirar perfectamente debajo del mar, no, lo extraño era que no soñaba con la pequeña sirenita enamorada del príncipe. 

Era alguien de su edad, tal vez más joven, con unos ojos asombrosamente hermosos, que brillaban cada vez que el sol se reflejaba en ellos, su cabello era extremadamente corto y las suaves y curvas líneas que delineaban su figura hicieron que Derek dudara sobre la existencia de ese ser. La cola de pez se movía con suavidad mientras ambos se miraban fijamente. Era una criatura parecida a él, solitaria, incomprendida. No habían hablado pero Derek ya lo conocía.

El moreno observaba frustrado como aquel chico lo llamaba con insistencia, rogando para que vaya con él. Pero él, sintiendo que el sueño se convertía en pesadilla, no podía moverse de su lugar y veía como se alejaba de él.

_Espera. No te vayas._ Intentaba decir algo, pero nada salía. 

Esos sueños eran los peores, pues despertaba de mal humor y se mantenía así durante todo el día, enfadado consigo mismo por no poder hablar con aquel desconocido. Solía evitar hablar con sus amigos y pasaba sus clases algo perdido, recordando los rasgos de él. 

_Su compañero_.

La primera vez que pensó en eso, se sorprendió un poco, llamar "compañero" a alguien que ni siquiera sabía si existía era apresurado y algo infantil, pero algo profundo dentro de él le decía que era él. _Él_.

— Hey, Der-Der, ya estás de buen humor — la rubia se colgó de sus hombros, sonriendo con malicia.

Derek quiso lanzarla contra alguna de las paredes, pero sólo su familia y Boyd sabían que ella era una mujer lobo que apenas si sentiría un poco dolor y no quería ser expulsado por violento. Además que Erika le caía bien (a veces, cuando no dirigía sus burlas hacía él). 

— No sé de qué estás hablando — respondió Derek, sabiendo que no podía escapar más de ella. Empujó los recuerdos de la misteriosa sirena en los más profundo de su mente y se dejó arrastrar por la rubia. Detrás de ellos, Boyd se acomodaba la chaqueta, mientras guardaba sus textos. Luego de un tiempo soltó un gruñido casi silencioso y se detuvo. Erika, inmediatamente soltó a Derek y miró a su novio, preocupada. Boyd nunca hacía eso.

—¿Qué sucedió? — Derek intentó ocultar su rostro, no quería que Erika supiera que ambos le parecían la pareja más tierna (y por lo tanto la más empalagosa) porque sólo sería el blanco de más burlas.

— Olvidé darle mi ensayo al ayudante del profesor Parrish, necesito volver. ¿Nos vemos en la cafetería? 

Derek vio el brillo surcar los ojos de Erika, hace un tiempo ya, Liam les había hablado sobre lo tierno que le parecía aquel chico y que definitivamente era su tipo, a lo cual Peter sólo sonrió, abrazando con algo de posesividad a su compañero.

La primera vez que Erika fue a esa clase, fue solamente para marcar territorio, llegando a abrazar a Boyd si era necesario. Pero la segunda y tercera vez fue porque ella había caído en los encantos de aquel muchacho. Al igual que Liam, no lo veía de forma romántica, pero aprovechaba cada oportunidad para observarlo desde lejos.

— A Derek y a mí no nos importaría acompañarte, ¿verdad, Der? — la rubia le dió un codazo en las costillas que, si el moreno hubiera sido un simple humano, hubiera caído al suelo de dolor; pero Derek apenas se inmutó. 

El moreno quiso quejarse pero la curiosidad pudo más con él, quería tener material para regresarle las bromas a su amiga así que se encogió de hombros y siguió a sus dos amigos, mientras Erika trataba de apurarlos, mientras se soltaba el cabello y se arreglaba los grandes rizos.

Boyd sólo negaba con la cabeza mientras la miraba con ojos de enamorado. 

Para cuando llegaron, todos habían salido y el aula se encontraba casi vacía. Sólo estaba Scott (Derek lo conocía de la clase de Historia Universal I) y el famoso ayudante. Estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, revisando una pila de papeles mientras movía su cabeza al ritmo de la música que salía de su celular. 

Derek reconoció la canción al instante. Pero al levantar la vista, la melodía quedó en segundo lugar. Era él. La criatura de su sueño. 

— ...lo lamento, se quedó entre mis textos... — el moreno escuchó a medias lo que decía Boyd, pero parecía que aquel chico sólo tenía ojos para él. Se estaban mirando fijamente, otra vez. Los ojos color whisky parecían reconocerlo.

_Love will tear us apart_ , escuchó cantar Derek y lo sintió como una amarga profecía antes de salir del lugar, huyendo de algo que no quería reconocer.


	2. Remordimientos

**_Capítulo 2._ **

**_Remordimientos_ **

El moreno llegó a su casa consternado. _¿Qué demonios había hecho?_

No quiso bajar de su Camaro hasta calmarse, su corazón latía desbocado y sintió que sus sentidos de lobo estaban adormecidos. ¿Qué había pasado en aquel lugar?

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, sólo dejó que unas gentiles y suaves manos lo sacaran del asiento del conductor y lo llevaran hasta su casa. Su madre se sentó junto a él en el porche, abrazándolo como cuando era un niño. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Derek respiró con tranquilidad una vez más. 

Sin saber bien porqué, recordó el funeral de Lilian, la antigua pareja de Peter. Unos cazadores entraron a la Reserva para quemar la Mansión Hale mientras dormían. Derek tenía dieciséis años así que podía recordar cada uno de los olores. Fuego, sangre, temor, ira, odio. Se salvaron por milagro, pero la tía Lilian no, ella no era tan fuerte como siempre parecía. Derek presenció de cerca cómo Peter se destruía por dentro, como si no fuera más que un cascarón vacío. 

_El amor te destroza._

Pasaron muchos años para que su tío se recuperara, pero Derek no podía olvidar lo que había sido perder a alguien tan especial. No entendía cómo Peter dejó que Liam entrara en su vida, aunque le dijeron que encontrar a tu compañero era algo especial, casi imposible; era una bendición que Peter agradecía cada día, tratando a Liam como si fuera el último. Derek sólo pedía cada día que ningún otro Argent quisiera terminar lo que no pudo hacer Gerard.

_El amor te destrozará nuevamente._

Derek no quería pasar por lo mismo, perder a alguien que amaba lo destrozaría. Cierta parte de él estaba feliz de ver a su compañero sólo en sueños, donde nadie podría hacerle daño. 

— ¿ Me lo vas a contar o tengo que sacártelo a la fuerza? — bromeó Talia, levantando una ceja.

Derek le contó todo.   
  


_"Stiles Stilinski. "_

El mensaje de Erika solamente eran esas dos palabras. Derek dejó en pausa su lectura para tratar de entender lo que decía su amiga. Luego de un momento, le respondió.

_"¿Qué es un Stiles?"_

No recibió ninguna respuesta, dejándolo mucho más confundido que antes.

\---

Erika saltaba, intentando recuperar su celular de las manos de su novio, quien lo tenía comodamente apretado en la mano. 

— ¡Oh, Vamos, dame eso! Lo necesito.

Boyd, fiel a su estilo, no respondió, distrayéndola para que deje de molestar a su mejor amigo.

  
\---

Derek tomó por lo menos cinco litros de café, intentando evitar dormirse, pero olvidó que su sistema eliminaría la cafeína sin ninguna consecuencia; así que intentó jugar videojuegos, leer, comer, caminar por su habitación y por último, en un momento de desesperación, se convirtió y salió a la Reserva, guiándose con la luz de luna.

Cuando volvió, decidió que sentarse en el sofá no le haría daño, sólo cerraría un poco los ojos.  
  


\---

La conocida silueta de su compañero lo sorprendió un poco, ya que éste se encontraba más cerca de lo que solía estar. Memorizó aquellos detalles que no podía notar antes, como su fina nariz o las pecas que bañaban parte de su rostro y su cuello. 

De nuevo, sintió aquel cosquilleo. _Anhelo_. 

Cuando subió la mirada, se encontró con una mirada de desconcierto. La criatura extendió los brazos con lentitud, pero se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de tocar su rostro y nadó lejos de él con rapidez, dejándolo completamente solo.

Derek despertó al sentir el peso de alguien más encima de él. Abrió los ojos para ver la sonrisa traviesa de su pequeña hermana Cora.

— Mamá dice que te apresures o llegarás tarde a tus clases, Der — le explicó, mientras corría hacia la cocina, escapando de la venganza de su hermano. El moreno sólo gruñó amenazadoramente antes de caminar hacia su habitación, exhausto y algo deprimido. Habían estado tan cerca de tocarse. _¿Por qué se había detenido?_

Las clases pasaron torturosamente lentas, haciendo que Derek mirara la hora en su celular cada cinco minutos. El mensaje que había recibido de Erika cuando estaba subiendo a su Camaro lo había dejado nervioso e impaciente.

_"Boyd dijo que nos esperaría en la misma aula de ayer. Si aún te interesa aquel ayudante intenta no escapar. "_

Cuando terminó su última clase salió corriendo hacia la planta baja, donde Erika lo esperaba con impaciencia en los ojos. 

—Tardaste demasiado, Hale, llegaremos tarde — la emoción de Erika contagió a Derek, solo un poco. 

Ambos entraron al aula, encontrando a Boyd ordenando unos libros en la estantería que estaba detrás del escritorio del profesor. Y ahí estaba él, distraído con algún objeto antiguo que tomaba con cuidado entre sus delgados dedos. 

— ¿Stiles, quieres dejar eso ya? Tenemos que llegar temprano hoy, no quiero perderme otro episodio de... eso — Scott entró detrás de ellos, callándose cuando los vio parados ahí. 

— Sí, déjame anotar un par de cosas — el desconocido, que ahora tenía un nombre, siguió concentrado, ignorando el cambio de voz de su mejor amigo — ¿Roscoe está cerca de la puerta hoy? La otra vez tuvimos que ir hasta el final del estacionamiento por culpa del idiota de Jackson... — levantó la mirada y esta vez la sorpresa de ver a Derek fue más corta, dedicándole una sonrisa tímida — Hola amigos de Boyd... me dijo que vendrían pero pensé que era una broma.

Por un momento Derek pensó que nada de lo que Boyd decía, podía ser tomado en broma debido al rostro de seriedad que siempre cargaba. 

— Vinimos a...recoger...pues, unas cosas — Erika trató de arreglar la conversación, al ver a Derek completamente mudo, mirando "amenazador" a todos en el salón. 

— Ya veo, fue un gusto verlos, Boyd, Erika... — Stiles miró a Derek, esperando que este le dijera su nombre, pero el moreno sólo notó que sus ojos eran igual de brillantes que en su sueño—amigo de Boyd... 

Scott se acercó a Stiles y se colgó la bolsa con los papeles que revisaba su amigo, no sin antes usar su inhalador. Derek, intentando obligarse a decir algo para redimirse y demostrar que no era tan idiota, se quedó completamente en blanco al ver como Scott McCall tomaba la silla de ruedas de Stiles y lo llevaba con cuidado hacia la puerta mientras le hablaba sobre el nuevo cómic que había comprado.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capítuloooooo. Ojalá les esté gustando y sea en parte entendible porque escribí esto a la velocidad de la luz, intentando describir todo lo que estaba en mi cabeza.
> 
> Quería terminar el capítulo de la manera en que lo hice, because #drama pero, después de editarlo diez mil veces, me di cuenta que no puedo hacerlo mejor, así que es probable que muchos estén confundidos- lo siento. 
> 
> Ojalá sigan conmigo hasta el final, ya se viene lo bueno. 
> 
> Besos, Cami


	3. Palabras

**_Capítulo 3._ **

**_Palabras_ **

Stiles Stilinski sentía que tenía la vida normal para un hombre casi adulto. 

Su niñez había estado repleta de risas y mimos por parte de su madre y su padre, pocas veces se había sentido dejado de lado por sus compañeros, o tal vez sólo lo veía así porque el único ser importante de la escuela era Scott McCall, aquel niño que no se despegaba de él.

Al menos eso hasta que cumplió siete. 

Su madre comenzó a tener pequeños lapsos donde olvidaba detalles o hablaba cosas sin sentido para él; luego siguieron los ataques, recordaba a su madre encerrándolo en su armario, gritando, golpeando a su padre. Demencia. Así lo llamaron. No sólo destruyó la mente frágil de Claudia Stilinski sino también su familia. 

Stiles recuerda vagamente cómo su madre lo metió en el asiento trasero de su camioneta y empezó a manejar, alejándose de Beacon Hills, recuerda los gritos de su madre, el impacto del auto contra algo y luego sólo silencio.

Aquel accidente se llevó a su madre y lo dejó permanentemente en una silla de ruedas. 

Solía mentir y decir que no recordaba nada de aquella noche, pero soñaba constantemente con eso; al menos hasta que su padre lo llevó a la Reserva junto con Scott para saciar su curiosidad sobre cómo era el terreno más profundo del bosque. El sheriff lo había dejado apoyado a un árbol mientras cuidaba que Scott no perdiera su inhalador y que no se comiera la merienda a escondidas. 

Aquella pequeña excursión cambió algo.

Sus leves cursos de psicología (brindados gracias a la búsqueda en Google) le aseguraban que eran solamente un deseo reprimido de volver a caminar; pero quería pensar que era algo más. _Era un puto tritón._ Sus sueños no eran él corriendo de manera cursi por la arena mientras el sol se ocultaba. No. Era una criatura mitológica que podía respirar bajo el agua. 

_Era increíble._

Y fue mucho más sorprendente cuando lo vio por primera vez. 

Bueno, decir que lo vio era una exageración, pues su visión disminuía cuando trataba de ver su rostro y luego despertaba. Era frustrante. 

Dejó de intentarle encontrar algún sentido y sólo disfrutó la presencia del desconocido. Empezó a ver más documentales sobre sirenas y a comprar todos los comics de Aquaman. S _ólo por si acaso._

—Deja de hacer eso, me desconcentras — gruñó Stiles mientras miraba a su mejor amigo. Scott dejó de mover sus piernas unos segundos antes de volver a hacerlo. 

—Estás diciéndome que el profesor te escogió para ser su ayudante. Pensé que...no se llevaban muy bien — Scott trató de ocultar su reciente preocupación por su amigo.

—El profesor Parrish y yo sólo tenemos desacuerdos respecto a esta materia, es normal, Scottie. Además, es un gran honor, me deja revisar trabajos y me apoyará con mi maestría, es grandioso.

Scott sólo frunció el ceño, revisando su celular para mover sus horarios y poder recoger a Stiles todas las noches. Harían que funcione, de eso estaba seguro. Salieron del aula donde estaban, cargando un par de libros en su mochila antes de empujar la silla de ruedas de su mejor amigo mientras le hablaba sobre la chica bonita que atendía la cafetería. Por su lado pasó un grupo de estudiantes, reían estrepitosamente mientras molestaban a uno de ellos que parecía el más amargado de todos. Stiles entrecerró sus ojos, tratando de recordar dónde lo había visto antes, pero Scott lo hizo alejarse, al doblar por otro pasillo rumbo al estacionamiento. 

—¿Sucede algo? — su mejor amigo le quitó las llaves con confianza, mientras abría la puerta del copiloto y tiraba su mochila a la parte de atrás.

—Nada, creo que sólo estoy algo cansado — Stiles decidió ignorar el tirón de estómago, pensando que quizá sólo era la emoción de trabajar junto a Jordan Parrish.

\-----------------------

Stiles se movía con rapidez, persiguiendo a unos peces diminutos, riendo. Le gustaba este sueño en particular. Sólo él y sus estúpidas fantasías de estar debajo del mar, nadando con peces y...teniendo una jodida y _maravillosa_ cola de pez. Eso era hasta que llegaba al mismo lugar de siempre, donde sabía que lo estaba esperando aquel ser extraño. A veces era un simple humano (al menos hasta donde lograba verlo), pero a veces solía tener mucho más pelo en el rostro. No podía culpar a su cansado cerebro, pero, _por Jesús_ , era extraño verlo así.

Hoy, en cambio, supo que algo era diferente. _Porque él no llegó._

\-----------------------

— ¿No te pareció raro lo de ayer? — Stiles levantó la vista de la décima redacción que leía esa mañana, mirando a su amigo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—De Boyd y sus amigos, ya sabes... vinieron al aula un poco antes de marcharnos...

—¿Estás hablando de ellos en general o de uno en específico? — indagó Stiles, levantando una ceja — Porque si estás hablando de aquel gruñón de las cejas raras, definitivamente no quiero hablar. 

—Stiles, amigo...

El castaño resopló con hastío, no quería que Scott lo encerrara en una burbuja, sabía perfectamente que algunos aún se ponían tensos y lo miraban con curiosidad cuando se movía por el campus. Sí, estaba en una maldita silla de ruedas, _¿y qué?_

—Prefiero leer este ensayo sobre el gran atributo de Príapo que seguir con esta conversación. Además, cualquier amigo de Boyd automáticamente es una buena persona, no me preguntes porqué, sólo lo sé.

Stiles no podía poner en palabras lo que pasaba con toda la pandilla de Boyd; los había ido conociendo poco a poco (y estaba seguro que no los conocía a todos), pero parecían ser una gran familia, cuya unidad le hacía sentir algo celoso.

— Son como una gran secta — habló en voz alta, mordiendo el lápiz con el que hacía anotaciones. Scott no le preguntó qué significaba porque sabía que ya no le estaba prestando atención. En cambio, sacó su celular y se puso a escuchar música, decidiendo por sí mismo que alejaría a Stiles de todos ellos por una temporada.

\-----------------------

Stiles vio sus manos borrosas, mientras flotaba tranquilamente debajo del agua. Su mente jugaba sucio con él, pues cuando levantó la mirada estaba frente a frente con el amigo de Boyd. Levantó una ceja, pensando en qué diablos tenía que hacer para recuperar sus antiguos sueños, pues el chico delante de él si existía en la vida real y lo hacía diez veces más incómodo y patético. 

Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, por amor de Dios.

Nadó más cerca de él, sin embargo, luchando contra sus ganas de irse a nadar con los peces mientras cantaba una nueva versión de todo el repertorio de La Sirenita. Inclinó su cabeza, curioso. Aquel era definitivamente un hombre muy guapo, sabía que sus gestos serios y hasta cierto punto amargados podrían espantar a cualquiera, pero a él sólo le daban ternura. Estiró su mano para tocar las dos orugas negras que casi se tocaban cuando sintió un toque en su cintura, aquel extraño (no tan extraño) lo estaba tocando. Se sentía tan real que soltó un jadeo. 

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos.

No era posible sentirlo tan real, no de _esa forma._

Stiles despertó algo asustado, notando que se había quedado dormido apoyado en el escritorio del profesor Parrish. Levantó su cabeza, sintiendo un leve dolor de cuello. Frente a él, Jordan leía tranquilamente un gran libro. 

—No quise despertarte, parecías feliz — las palabras de su profesor hicieron que se sintiera cohibido. 

—Lo lamento, no volverá a pasar — Stiles se frotó los ojos y guardó frenéticamente sus cosas para teclear con torpeza su celular, esperando que Scott lo salvara de ese momento tan incomodo.

— No es necesario que te disculpes -— Jordan se acercó para acariciar su mejilla, haciendo que el castaño extrañara el toque íntimo que sólo un amante podía ofrecerle, _sólo por un momento._

—Scott está en camino, _profesor_ —soltó Stiles, recalcando la última palabra—Ya terminé con mi trabajo de hoy.

Jordan sólo frunció el ceño levemente, antes de separarse y suspirar— Claro, McCall siempre está cuidándote.

Stiles agradeció no escuchar rencor, sólo un leve descontento, pues supo que Scott había estado evitando que ambos estén solos con gran éxito hasta ahora. Como si estuviera sincronizado, Scott entró sin tocar, con el cabello alborotado y una gran mancha de café en su camisa. Sonrió avergonzado, poniendo ojos de cachorro.

—Lamento entrar así, profesor, se me hizo tarde y Stiles tendría que estar de camino o el sheriff va a matarme. Ya sabe, tiene un arma y es muy protector con su único hijo — el hecho que su amigo amenzara a Parrish sin quitar su gran sonrisa, hizo todo mucho más divertido para Stiles que decidió que era un buen momento para irse. 

—Hasta mañana, profesor — Stiles movió su silla hasta estar cerca de Scott, quien se despidió de manera cortés antes de llevarlo lejos de ahí.

Esa noche, Stiles no pensó en Jordan como solía hacer cuando salían juntos. Pensó en lo raro que había sido ese sueño. Se tocó el lugar donde la mano del desconocido se había posado. Tirado de manera incómoda en su cama, pensó en lo patética que era su vida amorosa en ese momento. 

Minutos después, levantó su celular para revisar los mensajes que había ignorado por las últimas tres horas. Respondió vagamente los de su padre e ignoró deliberadamente los de Lydia. Abrió los de Scott, que lo dejaron más pensativo que antes.

_"Erika se cruzó conmigo cuando salía de mi turno en la tienda. Dijo que Derek es un buen tipo y que deje de alejarte de ellos"_

_"Mis planes fueron demasiado obvios, ¿verdad?"_

_"De todas formas sólo parece estar un poco amargado, eso es todo"_

_"Sólo te lo decía por si Boyd, Erika o Derek abren la bocota"_

Stiles sonrió ante los otros tres mensajes casi tan desesperados como esos que Scott fue dejándole. Le respondió, prometiéndole que no estaba enfadado.

_No lo estaba._

\-----------------------

Abrió los ojos y reconoció el entorno con facilidad. Ignoró todo y nadó rapidamente hasta su lugar de encuentro. Lo vio, tan despistado como la primera vez y no perdió el tiempo para ir y prácticamente chocar contra él, tocando su rostro. 

_"Derek",_ logró decir, sintiendo que todas las piezas se juntaban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo estoy publicando sin leerlo dos veces porque es muy tarde y debería estar haciendo mis trabajos, así que tal vez hay errores, oops.
> 
> Besos, Cami


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo 4. Hola_ **

_"Derek"_ , susurró la criatura, tocándolo con facilidad. Él sólo cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la gran calma que le invadía estar cerca de su compañero. 

_"Derek. Derek._ _**DEREK** _ _"_

La voz cambió. Ya no era Stiles, sino su tía Lilian, quien lo sacudía, asustada.

  
_"Toma a Cora y sal por detrás. No hagas ruido, cariño" ._

_Derek se levantó con rapidez, cubriéndose el rostro lo mejor que podía, pues el humo nublaba sus sentidos. Agarró a su pequeña hermana y no volteó, suponiendo que todos habían salido de casa._

_La escena cambió con rapidez, en ella podía ver a Peter arrodillarse entre las cenizas de su antigua mansión, aullando. Nunca había escuchado un sonido tan desgarrador._

Derek despertó de golpe, el corazón palpitándole con fuerza. A lo lejos escuchó a su madre regañar a uno de los gemelos, mientras Cora cantaba de forma desafinada en la ducha. En la biblioteca, Laura hablaba tranquilamente con su padre. 

_Todo era normal, su familia estaba bien._

Aún así, no pudo evitar marcarlos a todos con su olor, angustiado ante el recuerdo del incendio que casi acaba con la vida de su familia. Miró de reojo a Peter, que besaba con suavidad la frente de Liam, acomodándolo en el sofá. 

_Peter estaba bien._

Eso no evitó que el corazón se le rompiera un poco más.

Las horas que pasó en la Universidad se hicieron larguísimas para Derek, quien trató de evitar a sus amigos lo más que pudo, avergonzado por su actitud de horas pasadas. Eso no impidió que Erica saltara detrás de él y le diera un gran abrazo ni que Boyd le diera unas palmaditas en la espalda. 

_Sus amigos eran increíbles._

|||

— Así no es como se juega, tienes que poner las cartas dentro del sobre... — su pequeña hermana le quitó la caja de las manos mientras gruñía de manera adorable, al mismo tiempo que los gemelos intentaban escalar su espalda. Derek se dejó hacer, disfrutando el aroma de familia que inundaba la sala de juegos.

— ¿Deck, podemos jugar? — preguntó Kyle mientras Keith mordía con insistencia el dobladillo de su camisa.

Derek sólo asintió con la cabeza aunque en el fondo quiso aullar de felicidad al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por su pequeño hermanito.

|||

_El mar estaba furioso con él._

Sonaba increíblemente estúpido, pero, después de ser golpeado por la cola de más de diez peces que nadaban por ahí, supo que tenía razón.

Derek se pellizcó un par de veces, pensando que quizá así despertaría, pero el ambiente era el mismo. El arrecife brillaba con colores vivos, el agua se movía lenta, casi perezosa y los seres marinos se movían armoniosamente con la marea.

A lo lejos pudo divisar a Stiles, quien nadaba con rapidez hacía él. Derek se encontró deseando no despertar antes de ver las bellas facciones del chico que se había robado su corazón hace ya muchas noches. En cambio, sólo frunció el ceño y esperó el ya conocido intercambio de miradas. _Las ansias de tocarse_. De hablar.

Cuando las suaves manos del más joven rozaron torpemente sus mejillas, se estremeció levemente. Él sólo alcanzó a cerrar los ojos.

 _Stiles, Stiles, Stiles._ Pensaba, queriendo huir tanto como quería corresponder el toque.

"Derek", dijo, sorprendiéndolo. 

"Stiles...", respondió él, abriendo sus ojos y observando con asombro lo irreal del sueño. Tomó sus muñecas, acariciando la parte donde podía sentir su pulso.

— ... te digo que no puedo despertarlo — la voz de Laura salió como si estuviera envuelta en algodón, mientras sentía que algo le picaba el costado.

— Ya se murió. ¿Puedo quedarme con su habitación? — escuchó con más potencia la voz de Cora, haciendo que frunciera el ceño, mirando a todas partes, buscando a sus hermanas.

Derek miró nuevamente a Stiles, que trataba de ocultar su sonrisa sin éxito. 

"¿Escuchas eso?", el moreno se sonrojó levemente, mientras de fondo, sus hermanas comenzaban a repartirse sus pertenencias.

"Es un poco difícil no hacerlo", susurró, la sonrisa finalmente se le escapó, haciendo que a Derek se le partiera el corazón un poquito más. _Era demasiado lindo para ser verdad._

— ¿Y si hago esto? — Derek se agarró el costado, sintiendo un dolor que no pudo ignorar mientras todo se ponía negro de a poco.

"No luches, grandulón. Nos veremos pronto", le susurró cariñosamente Stiles, mientras nadaba a su alrededor, mirándolo con curiosidad.

"Pero...no quiero irme", admitió Derek, sonrojándose levemente luego de decirlo.

Al despertar, gruñó a sus dos hermanas, recibiendo un ataque de almohadas mientras era rodeado de piernas y brazos. 

|||

— Entonces ella vino y empezó a gritarme que no mire a su amiga de manera espeluznante. No quise admitir que sólo me quedé dormido con los ojos abiertos. ¡Fue increíblemente vergonzoso, Stiles! — Scott hablaba completamente acongojado, mientras empujaba su silla de ruedas por el campus — ¿Stiles? ¿Estás escuchándome?

El castaño, quien se encontraba sonriendo como idiota, sólo atinó a asentir con violencia — Claro que estaba escuchándote, Scotty.

— ¿Entonces qué estaba diciéndote, oh gran mejor amigo? — ironizó el latino, algo molesto.

— Pues...que la chica linda de la cafetería te ignoró como los otros días...¿verdad? — adivinó Stiles, esperando no equivocarse. 

—Kira no me ignora, sólo me trata como a sus otros clientes; además, ella si aceptó salir conmigo la anterior vez. Hasta dijo una fecha exacta, creo que era un 30 de febrero, lo cual era algo extrañamente específico, pero...

Scott continuó hablando, perdido en sus pensamientos sobre mujeres que jamás se fijarían en él, a menos que un día despertara con más músculos y menos asma. Delante de él, Stiles sólo lo escuchaba a medias, pensando en Derek.

Intentó controlar el terrible camino que estaban tomando sus pensamientos e ilusiones, pero no podía evitar recordar la interacción con Derek. _Sólo un poco._ _No era tan malo soñar despierto, ¿verdad?_ Las clases siguientes a la que tomaba con Scott pasaron con rapidez, pues la mayoría de ellas no contó con su atención. 

Si había algo en lo que Stiles se enorgullecía, era en ser un poco más cauteloso a la hora de actuar frente a los demás. Sabía que no tenía que zambullirse de lleno en algo que:

_a) probablemente fuera sólo producto de su imaginación_ _(por Zeus, estaba tan desesperado por algo de contacto humano, que estaba a dos dedos de pedirle a Scott que acaricie su cabeza hasta dormirse o besuquearse, lo que suceda naturalmente)_

o 

_b) fuera tan extraño y vergonzoso que Derek prefiera fingir que no paso nada y seguir su vida espantando a los demás con sus bonitas cejas._

Cualquiera de esas dos opciones se le antojaban igual de terribles así que trató de continuar su vida lo mejor que podía, manejándose como un experto entre los pasillos mientras algunos todavía lo miraban con mal disimulada curiosidad. 

|||

Derek se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared más cercana, tratando de ahogar las risas de Erica. Por un momento se arrepintió de haberle contado todo, pero realmente necesitaba el consejo de alguien.

— Bueno, digamos que te creo. ¿Cuál es el problema? Sólo tienes que ir y besarte con el pescadito. Fin — Erica se tapó la boca para dejar de reír, mirando con lástima a su amigo. 

— No puedo solo ir y hablar con él. ¿Y si todo es parte de mi imaginación? — Derek prefirió mostrar su verdadero rostro afligido y probablemente lastimero ante la única amiga que se burlaría de él hasta que no pueda más, pues era urgente que sepa cómo hablar con Stiles si se lo encontraba.

— Mira, no puedo ayudarte con eso. Es como apoyar a la competencia, ¿entiendes? Aún tengo la esperanza de que acepte hacer un trío con Boyd y conmigo — Derek puso los ojos en blanco al escucharla balbucear sobre lo lindo que sería ver a Stiles besar a Boyd.

— ¿Puedes dejar de fantasear sexualmente con mi compañero y decirme qué diablos debo hacer? — el moreno pensó seriamente en llamar a Laura, quizá ella se burlaría de igual forma, pero le daría algún buen consejo.

— Sólo empieza una conversación casual con él, Derek. Invítalo a tomar un café, no frunzas el ceño y luego, quizá, sólo quizá, podrás decirle que sueñas con él todas las noches como el triste virgen que eres — Derek, quien había escuchado todo eso con ansioso interés, gruñó enfadado al oír la última parte — ¡Déjame terminar! Si lo dices con inteligencia, sonará solamente como una frase para ligar. 

Boyd e Isaac llegaron segundos después, quitando toda posibilidad de que Derek siguiera quejándose del terrible plan de su amiga. 

|||

El atardecer alumbraba de manera cálida y amable todo el estacionamiento, haciendo que Stiles sólo cerrara los ojos, disfrutando de los últimos rayos de sol bañando sus pómulos. 

Scott le había dejado cerca de Roscoe, mientras volvía al edificio de su Facultad, en busca de su inhalador perdido. A Stiles no le importaba, siempre y cuando volviera pronto. Tenía a su padre esperando para ver juntos otro estúpido show de cocina. 

A unos metros, ahogándose en desesperación, estaba Derek. Se había pasado todo el día evitando encontrarse con él, abrigando la esperanza de encontrarlo solo. Pero a su alrededor parecían flotar un montón de personas. Scott, aquella pelirroja que le producía miedo y algo de celos, la morena de rizos perfectos y mejillas sonrojadas y muchos otros.

A su lobo le daba algo de recelo tener que afrontar un rechazo de manera tan publica, aunque tampoco quería hacerle una escena en el baño o en un pasillo vacío. _Quería una historia bonita para contarle a su familia._

Así que ahí estaba, su tan ansiada oportunidad, yéndose poco a poco de sus manos, como fina arena. Scott volvería pronto y todo se arruinaría. 

Vamos.

_Vamos._

**_Vamos._ **

Caminó hacía aquel humano con fingida seguridad, tropezando un poco con sus propios pies. Agradeció que no hubiera nadie cerca y que Stiles estaba distraído. No queriendo parecer alguien raro, carraspeó ligeramente, esperando que el otro se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí.

Aquellos orbes color miel lo dejaron parcialmente fuera de servicio, olvidando qué tenía planeado decir. En cambio, levantó torpemente la mano, saludando. _Como un idiota_ , pensó. Aún así, la sonrisa que recibió a cambio, valió la pena cada segundo de tortura de aquel día.

Stiles observó a Derek, rogando porque su rostro no demostrara lo patéticamente feliz que estaba en ese momento. Derek Hale no lo estaba ignorando. Se preguntó si acaso debía nombrar lo del sueño o sólo dejar que la conversación fluya.

 _¿De qué conversación hablas?_ , se burló una voz en su cabeza que sonaba terroríficamente parecida a la de Lydia, _aún no has dicho nada._

— Hola — soltó Derek, ahogando sus miedos.

— Hola — escupió Stiles, al mismo tiempo, sacudiendo sus dudas.

Ambos se miraron brevemente antes de sonreír. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuve el bloqueo de escritor más grande de la historia. Pude escribir pequeñas cosas en estos días, pero (no sé si se nota) está algo incompleto. 
> 
> Mi país está pasando por una crisis terrible y no sé cuánto tiempo más dure. Al principio estaba algo avergonzada de publicar esto a pesar del luto que vivimos algunos. Pero, tal como me lo digo a mi misma, es mejor llenar el mundo de arte y sentimientos positivos en vez de sembrar odio y desinformación.
> 
> Por eso quise compartir este capítulo, a pesar de que odio publicar cosas que no considero 100% listas. Aún así, le puse de todo a esto. Espero que les guste. 
> 
> Probablemente el siguiente sea el último. Ya casi va terminando todo. Y probablemente explique por fin todo el tema de La Sirenita.
> 
> Perdón si hay errores, escribí esto desde mi celular. 
> 
> Besos, Cami.


End file.
